The Man, the Girl, and The Soldier
by Akemi2013
Summary: After the Valentine attack, Hellsing has no choice but to hire the Wild Geese - but one of their ranks hides a secret.


**Sooo...this started out as a quick write, and then just took off like a bat outta Hell. I don't even know where this came from. But, I hit a stop, and then realized I had 26 pages. So I thought,**_** why don't I post it!**_** And bam, like that, here it is. I was just screwing around and it turned into something. I hope you enjoy, but I won't have any set posting dates or such. Telling a writer to write is like telling a hawk to hunt.**

**Alucard: You can. It's called **_**hawking**_**.**

**Me: STFU Alucard! Go away! You're ruining an analogy. And you totally stole that from **_**Big Bang**_**.**

**Alucard: Whatever, I'm about to cue up an episode of Adventure Time on Netflix. **

**Me: MY Netflix! Gimme that! *Proceeds to try and take the PS3 controller from a 500 year old vamper* (Smart, eh?)**

**Alucard: Really? *As the vamper holds the controller just outta my reach***

**Me: Fine! I'll just write a crack fic about you then.**

**Alucard: Oh no you don't!**

**So guys, enjoy!**

Alucard paced back and forth in his room. The ancient vampire's face displayed no emotion; however, the vampire was furious. This group Millennium is back again. He was sure he had annihilated every one of their scum, but that was no matter now. The Wild Geese had arrived. This will be interesting.

The mercenary group, self-titled "The Wild Geese," sat in a conference room. Their grungy uniforms tipped off that they did not belong in the city; they were used to missions similar to 'search and destroy,' rather than protection detail.

"Hey, Bernadotte! What's this gonna be like again?" One of them said.

"Are we gonna raid a police station like last time?" Another asked.

"Or is this some rich fuck who wants the satisfaction of having their own army?" Another scoffed.

"Nah, don't be surprised when I tell you this: This time, our job is killing monsters."

"Quit shittin' us!" One scoffed.

A woman entered through the front. Her grace and poise paired with her confidence commanded attention from the men gathered around the room. "Your commander is correct gentlemen. Your enemies are to be vampires and ghouls which never die nor age. Holy water is splashed on the demon; a crucifix is stabbed through its heart; its head is sliced off; the impure soul shall turn to ashes around the figure of the cross. This is what we do."

"You're kidding us!" One said.

"For more information, consult Bram Stoker."

"There's no such thing as vampires!"

"To be more correct, you weren't told of the existence of such creatures. We have never let anyone know the truth. The Hellsing Organization was established over a century ago. If we had never been created, the vampires would have surely realized their goal of subverting mankind into a race of demonic vermin."

"For those of you whom need convincing, behold!" Integra said. "A genuine vampire!"

"Hello!" A small girl squeaked. A petite blonde from the corner at first glance looked similar to an overdeveloped middle schooler.

The leader of the platoon spoke. "What? You are a vampire?" He laughed for a little bit.

"Why, yes, yes I am. Hello!" The girl replied.

The entire crew laughed.

"Sir, I think they're laughing at me…"

"Then give them a demonstration, Police Girl." Integra said.

"Right!" Seras snapped. "Here we go!"

The man laughed again, and said, "If she's a vampire, then I'm Frankenstein's Monster!"

The man rapidly approached her in a playful-scary manner. The girl responded by three quick whaps on his head.

"Ca-Ca-Captain!" The whole crew yelped.

"She's a freak! Did you see what she just did? She just flicked her finger and knocked me over! You…you really are a vampire, aren't you?" The man said.

Alucard entered through the wall.

"You're damn right she is. The Police girl maybe the lowest of the low, but she is still a vampire."

All of the men looked at him, dumbfounded that he entered through the wall.

"What a pitiful, cowardly group of little soldiers, are you sure they will be of any use to us?"

"I am truly sorry sir; I tried to keep him downstairs…" Walter said as he approached quickly.

"These men will be guarding me while I sleep…I came to take their measure…" Alucard said.

"Oh, sir…" Walter interrupted the stunt. "A letter has just arrived."

Alucard started to walk, purposefully circling the group in order to intimidate them. A scent soon entered his nose. It was the undeniable smell of blood. It was fresh also, not like the stains left by the Valentines. It was tainted as well; this wasn't from a clean cut. This was menstrual blood. Integra wasn't menstruating; he knew that. And Police Girl could not. There was a woman in the Wild Geese. He paced some more around the Geese. He was curious. Everyone looked like a man, and every one of their hearts were racing, but one was racing faster as he approached. It was a smaller body than the rest, and the closer he approached the stronger the smell. He had found her. Smart girl; binding her breasts, and even going as far as to cut her hair short! She was convincing enough, to a human.

He placed a thought in her head: _I know your secret, girl. _

Her body stiffened. Her mind turned chaotic. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Don't tell. Shit. Don't tell. Don't tell, PLEASE!_

_Why would a women need to hide her gender in this day and age?_

_Well – I – these men aren't exactly in need of a women. The only way I could join was if I was a man. They are rather vulgar as well. It helps._

_There is something else you aren't telling me. Your secret is safe – for now. It depends on your willingness to tell your other secret. Separate yourself from the group later. I will find you._

_Yeah, alright._

The girl relaxed knowing her secret was not going to be revealed now. But only slightly.

"A letter?" Integra repeated. "From the Vatican's section XIII. Head of the Iscariot Organization…Enrico Maxwell!"

Integra made her way out quickly, with Walter on her heels. Seras left as well; it was the middle of the day.

Alucard left the crew with a smile as he phased through the wall. The crew left just stood in silence for a bit.

"I think I believe you, boss." One of them said. Pip laughed. "To be honest, I didn't really believe it either. What do you think, Andrew?"

Andrew, the girl, perked up at the sound of her fraudulent name. "Seems legit." Was all she said.

"A man of few words, even in the lion's den! That's what I like about you, Andrew."

"Thank you, sir. Now, if you gentleman would excuse me, I need to navigate this maze of hallways to try and find a bathroom."

A chorus of okay's and alright's came from the men. Andrew left out of the front door. She took a left, and kept walking.

_Alright. I'm alone. _She thought. Behind her she heard the pitter-patter of feet. Out of the shadows came a black dog with eight red eyes. _Vampires and their tricks_. She thought. The dog nudged her hand and walked ahead. She followed the dog down several hallways, then a spiral stairwell. At the end were a set of doors. The doors opened on their own for the dog, and she followed inside. Down some more stairs she went, and soon she lost sight of the vampire. She couldn't figure out why she trusted him, but she couldn't help but believe that this vampire was on a leash. The end of the hallway gave way to a huge room, and a chair in the center. Sitting on the chair was the vampire.

"Alright, you got me. What do you want to know?"

"There must be some other reason you hide your gender. What is it?"

"I told you, those men are vulgar. A woman does not belong with the Geese."

"Yet you are with them. How long have you been with the group?"

"Five years."

"You are American, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"And you've had experiences with vampires before?"

Andrew hesitated. Then she sighed.

"When I was 16, I was named Brandie Andrews. A vampire by the name of Jan drained my parents in front of me and my brother. He then proceeded to drain him in front of myself. Me being the only one left, he decided to leave me alive. But he didn't let me forget. He carved an eye into my back. My goal was to find him and kill him. Slowly and painfully. But I didn't know where to start. I started exercising and learning how to handle weapons. I joined the Geese went I met Pip in my trip to France. By then I had changed my appearance then and became Brandon Andrew. After a while I rose through the ranks quickly and became 2nd Lieutenant. I had started researching and meeting with 'friends' about the Valentines. I'm kinda the one who put a bug in Pip's ear about taking this job. I knew you dealt with vampires. I want to find this one and kill him."

"You are a little late. You speak of Jan Valentine?"

"Yes! That's him!"

"He and his brother led an assault on the Hellsing mansion, promptly losing. Both Jan and Luke were killed. There is something else you aren't telling me. It isn't like him to simply drain three and leave another alive. What else happened?"

Brandie brought her hand up and ran her fingers through her short blonde hair.

"You are sure they are dead?"

"Absolutely. What else happened?"

"Nothing." She said plainly.

"What. Else?" He pressed.

"It DOESN'T MATTER!" Her voice rose.

A whirl of shadows erupted on the chair where the vampire was, and a puff of the smoke was all that was left. Brandie spun around trying to find this guy. She turned and turned, until the vampire's hand was firmly around her neck. Gasping as she was lifted into the air, Alucard told her:

"You _will _tell me what happened, or I will find it inside of your mind, and you will have to relive everything that transpired!" He said. "Your choice." He dropped her.

Gasping on the ground, she coughed out, "Okay."

The vampire stood awaiting her to catch her breath. She was, of course, only human. Eventually the girl sat up with marks around her neck, breathing hard, and had tears in her eyes.

"Jan sodomized my brother and raped me! Is that what you wanted to hear?" She demanded. "Besides," she continued without receiving a response, "My goal has been achieved without me. I failed. I have no reason to be here any longer."

"Not if you join Hellsing. Jan worked for the Millennium group, which is alive and very active. Come and help us, and you will exact your revenge." Alucard said.

Brandie cleared her eyes and stood up. It wasn't Jan, but it was something. She bowed her head. "Of course I will help eliminate this group."

"This puts you in a position where you are better than your team members. You have already had experience with vampires and ghouls alike. There is no doubt you saw you family rise again."

"He left me to deal with them myself. I had to kill my own family."

"I see. May I see his mark?"

She nodded, and then removed her jacket, walked over, and turned so he could lift the back of her shirt. "What is your name?" Brandie asked the vampire. Through the bandages she used to bind her breasts, Alucard could see the eye symbol Jan wore on his hat. She was truthful. He lowered her shirt.

"My name is Alucard."

She turned around. "Could you spell that?"

Alucard cocked an eyebrow. "A-l-u-c-a-r-d."

She laughed. "How are you related to Dracula?" She asked. "Are you his son, or...?"

"You are the first to recognize this." He said with a grin. "But I had no sons." He replied, and he left it at that, thinking the girl would figure it out. "How is it that you came to be aware of the Hellsing Organization?"

"When you are in the Geese, you have friends in low places, which have very high connections. You have leaks, just as any other government."

"You really wanted to find this guy."

"I did. And now, I will kill every vampire in the way of me and Millennium."

Alucard chuckled. "That is a tall order."

She glared. "Everyone needs a goal. If it gets me to train harder, I will use it."

"Clever." Was all Alucard said. "Your comrades will be awaiting your return. I trust you remember how you got here?"

"I do." She said. Brandie turned to leave.

"May I suggest that you alert your comrades as to your status?"

"My what? You mean gender?"

Alucard nodded.

"I will think about it." Brandie put on her jacket and left.

"Interesting little girl." Alucard said aloud. "She is quicker than most; I will have to watch her."

Back with the Wild Geese, Brandie made her way back into the room.

"What did you do, Andrew? Fall in?"

"No doubt he's the first of us to take a shit in this house!" The crew laughed.

Brandie realized that she had to tell them. "Guys, I need to tell you something."

"What's that, Andrew?" One of them said. "You scared of the vampires?"

"No," Brandie chuckled. "That's not it. Although I should be; we all should. But that's not the point. The fact of the matter is, gentlemen, is that, well, I have been lying to you."

All of the Geese stopped and listened. "I'm-well-I've been lying about who I am. My real name is Brandie Andrews. I am actually a woman from America."

The crew was silent. Finally, Pip broke the silence. "That explains a lot, actually."

"Soo..." Brandie began. "You aren't mad?"

"No, Andrews." He said, accentuating the 's,' alerting her he now knew the difference. "And you do know we would have let you in if you were a female." Pip explained.

"You wouldn't have treated me the same though, would you?"

Pip gave a half smile. "No, I suppose not."

"There is more. I have actually had experience with vampires before." She then proceeded to tell them what happened to her as a young girl, while leaving out the shame she and her brother experienced. After she finished, Pip said one thing:

"I guess that means we need to kill every last vampire, now doesn't it boys?"

"So you'll take the job!?" Brandie asked.

"Of course!" Pip said. "The Geese stick together."

Brandie held out her hand. "Thank you, Captain."

Pip shook her hand. "No problem, Second Lieutenant."

"I have to ask," A member named Harris began. "Are you going to grow your hair out?"

The crew laughed. "I may style it a little more feminine-like, but I like the length. It's gonna stay!" She said.

"I'm glad you've finally joined us, Brandie Andrews." Pip said.

Walter made his way into the room. "Has your company made a decision?"

Pip looked up. "Yes sir, we have. We'll take it."

"Excellent news!" Walter said. "I will tell Sir Integra after I have shown you to your rooms." This way, gentleman." The company followed the butler through the house. Pip informed him of a female in their company. "Ms. Brandie, is it? I apologize, but the only other females in the house are Sir Integra, Seras Victoria, which is the vampire you met before, and the maids. Would you mind staying next to Miss Victoria?"

"Not at all." Brandie said. "She seems like a nice girl."

"Very good, miss. Gentlemen, your rooms are on this corridor, you may choose which one you would like. Follow me Ms. Andrews."

Brandie heard the shouts of the men fighting over which room they would get as she followed the butler through the house. Down more stairs, they came into a basement area. Brandie noticed it was cooler down here than on the first floor.

They stopped at the third door. "This will be your room. Miss Victoria is two doors down to the left." Walter began. He opened the door. "I apologize for the view," He said. Brandie just stared at the windowless room. _Funny butler._ She thought. "Your bed is here, a table, chairs, couch, and bathroom and closet there and there." Walter said, pointing.

"Alright, well, I will go upstairs and get my belongings so I may move in." She bowed. "Thank you Walter."

"It is my pleasure, Miss." With that, the butler left. Brandie looked around, getting used to her new surroundings. It wouldn't take long; she is used to moving from place to place. She then walked upstairs and retrieved her bag from the pile at the front door. As she was walking, one of the Geese, Jake, bumped into her. "Hey Andrews! Need help with that?"

"Jake, I'm fine, but thank you for the offer." She huffed. She had done it before, she can do it again. She knew this would happen. Their treatment of females differed from the way they treated other males.

She lugged he stuff down the staircase and into her room. Closing the door, she started to arrange her stuff. They would stay a long time here, hopefully. First her clothes were unpacked into drawers; toiletries placed onto the counter of the bathroom; her pillow from her home was placed on her bed, the other pillows placed under. She drew out her mother's necklace from a smaller bag and placed it upon the nightstand. It was a trinity cross charm on a silver chain with a key. Her mother never explained what it meant, but it was to be hers upon her marriage. A tradition, Brandie supposed. Next to be placed on the nightstand was a picture of her family; all four of them. The Geese always assumed she was the young boy; she always chuckled to herself about that. The picture was not taken long before the night Jan paid a visit. It was a portrait done at the local fair, with a rollercoaster in the background. The innocence of the picture suddenly startled Brandie. She had come so far and killed so many, and for what? The innocent hazel eyes of hers in the picture accompanied with her brother's brown brought a tear to her eye.

A knock on the door disturbed her reminiscing. Wiping the tear, she opened the door to find a glowing Seras Victoria grinning ear to ear.

"Hello!" She said, extremely cheerfully.

"Hello?" Brandie said.

"Oh goodness it is wonderful to have another girl here! All the men and their testosterone and such, it just gets so annoying and all they do is fight and eat and fight and say really perverted things- I do suppose you know something about that-"

"Whoa, whoa!" Brandie said. "I'm glad to have a friend but I do need time to settle, if you don't mind."

"Oh! Of course, of course!" Seras said. "How about we meet later tonight?"

Brandie closed her eyes and nodded. "Sure, that would be great."

"Yay! I can't wait!" Seras exclaimed, while tightly hugging Brandie.

"No—problem!" Brandie said gasping. The girl had some strength. It is hard to remember she is a vampire.

"Alright! See you later!" Seras said as she went down the hall into her own room.

Brandie closed the door, and turned to find the vampire clad in red walking around her room.

"The Police Girl is definitely not a vampire in the normal sense of the word."

Brandie's eyes narrowed. "Why are you here, Alucard?"

"So much animosity...all I wanted to know was your story."

"It was very private."

"You and I are not so different."

"And how's that?"

"You are willing to fight, even when there is nothing to fight."

"But there is! You said Millennium-"

"Yes Millennium did employ Jan, but you wanted him. I apologize for taking that revenge away from you."

"You know what I went through, don't you? You experienced it yourself?"

He nodded. "Revenge is the sweetest kill anyone can experience."

"And you got him?"

"Of course." Alucard replied.

"Good. And, it's quite alright about Jan; I'm just glad the fucker's dead. Sorry for the language. I just had so much planned for him."

Alucard chuckled. "I suggest you stay awake. You are one we would like to keep on the night staff. Your shift ends at six every morning, so I recommend you shift your sleep schedule now."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"It is no issue. I hope it is closure for you to know he burned alive from the inside out."

"An interesting way to go...thank you."

"You're welcome." He said with a smile while he moved through the wall.

Brandie soon finished unpacking. It was just about eleven at night when she was done. Time to go see what Seras wants to do.

Some quick steps and swift movements later, Brandie was at the vampire girl's door. Three whaps later, the door opened. It was so soon after the knocking it startled Brandie. She had almost forgotten the _speed _of this creature. "Good afternoon Brandie! Why are you up so late?" She asked.

"Alucard gave me a heads up on what my shift was going to be; he suggested I switch my sleep schedule now rather than later."

"Whaaa? You met master already?" She said

"Well, yeah; he kinda sniffed me out."

"Yes, I can smell you a mile away." Seras commented.

"Is it that bad? Like do I need to do something? Cause talking about my menstrual cycle like this is getting pretty aggravating." She snapped.

Brandie's abrasiveness caught Seras off guard. "No, no! It's not that! All women smell like that! It's not you!" Seras backtracked.

"Okay." Brandie said. "I need to practice my shot. Would you like to come with me?" Brandie asked.

"Sure thing!" Seras replied, happy she didn't upset her new friend too much.

Of to the shooting range they went, talking of war stories (as Seras was an officer at one point, she had a few to exchange). At the range, Brandie took a few shots with the standard issue handgun for the Geese; shots slightly staggered around the heart. Seras, on the other hand, had a few shots in the same hole using a Hellsing issued handgun.

"How do you do that?" Brandie asked her.

"Lemme see your gun." Seras said. Brandie handed it to her.

"This thing is old! Your firing pin is dull, along with the fact there is no recoil reducer. That's why your aim is off. Here! Try mine!" Seras said, extending the invitation to use her shiny silver, Hellsing-issued handgun.

Brandie took aim, and sure enough, her shots were closer; their holes touched, but it wasn't the _same _hole. Brandie chalked it up to the vampirism. Brandie's mind wandered. She wondered how many people this vampire killed.

"None." Alucard said, startling the two girls.

"What?" Brandie asked.

"I was answering your question. None. The Police Girl hasn't even drank _medical _blood yet."

Seras' head dropped.

"Girl." Brandie began. "Even _I _know that's bad."

"And what do you know?" Seras snapped at her. "You haven't even fought a vampire! I'm the first you've met! How do you know what's good and bad for me?"

Brandie smiled. "You are the third actually. Jan, then Alucard, _then _you."

"You met _Jan_!" Seras stuttered.

"Brandie lost her family to that vampire." Alucard filled in. "That is why she is here. I'm quite surprised she is even calm alone in a room with two of our kind."

"I-I didn't know. I'm sorry." Seras said.

"It's alright. This is an experience for me as well; I assumed vampires were emotionless creatures; you proved me wrong. _Him, _however," Brandie said jokingly, "I don't know about."

Seras laughed, and Aucard chuckled a little to himself.

"Who can I talk to about guns around here? Seras says my gun is shot." Brandie said.

"Walter is our gun expert around here." Seras answered.

"The butler?" Brandie asked skeptically.

"The Angel of Death has many secrets." Alucard laughed.

"Alright, I'll go and talk to him." Brandie said. She turned to Seras. "I want to go out into the city; want to come with me?"

"There's nothing open this late!" Seras said.

"You have no night-life out here? Clubs? Bars? Something?"

"There is a club on the corner of 8th and Main." Alucard said.

"Master! How do you know this?" Seras asked.

"What do you expect me to do around here? Mope around? No, I explore." Alucard said. "I can get you in if you wish." He said to Brandie.

"Sounds good to me."

"Ohh! We can get really dressed up and wear nice, cute little dresses and I'll dress you up and do your make-up and-"

"No; I'm going as a man." Brandie said. "We will be less of a target to the street rats."

"Well, I think we'll be fine; I mean, I AM a vampire." Seras said.

"One who doesn't drink." Brandie commented. "Besides, they don't know that, and it needs to stay that way."

"You think ahead." Alucard commented.

"I can't afford not to." Brandie said. "Meet and the front door in an hour?"

"Alright." Alucard said.

Seras groaned, but agreed. As she exited, she said, "I have no clue what to do with my _hair_."

Brandie laughed, and turned to find Alucard gone. She turned to leave as well, and down a few corridors and stairs she was back in her room. She pulled out an old tux from the closet, but it was wrinkled as hell. She looked around for an iron, but no such luck. She needed a shower anyways; she took the tux into the bathroom and hung it up, and turned the water on to as hot as it would go to create steam to loosen the wrinkles. She stepped into the shower, and cursed because she forgot to turn the water down. Once it was a proper temperature, she stepped out and saw her old tux was unwrinkled. She bound her breasts and put in her tux. It was so much easier being a guy than a girl; they had so much freedom, and it didn't take long to get ready. Grabbing the hair gel, she styled a point at the front. Perfect. She grabbed the Geese issued handgun and strapped it to her ankle; she was a just-in-case kind of person. Out her door she walked feeling good. She was fifteen minutes early. Aah well. She walked around until she saw Seras appear in a blue dress.

"Wow...you really do change." Seras said.

"What can I say, it's an art."

"Ahem." A girlish voice said.

The two girls turned to find another girl in the room. She was very short, and looked about twenty with long black hair, all dressed in white.

"It truly is an art." The girl said.

"M-master?" Seras squeaked.

Brandie looked at Seras; noticing the shock, she realized what was going on. "No way!"

"A proper gentleman wouldn't stare and would offer the lady an escort," Alucard said.

Brandie just stuck out her arm. Alucard took it. "What am I to call you tonight?" Brandie asked.

"What do you think, Police girl?"

Seras jumped. "It really is you! I'll call you Mila, Master! And Brandie will be Brandon!"

Brandon shrugged. "Sound good, Mila?"

Mila nodded. "Let's go then, the night is awaiting us."

"Wait. "Seras said. "Shouldn't we ask Sir Integra first?"

"If you want to wake her up, you do it." Mila said. "But I'm going; come along, Brandon!"

"Okay." Brandon said; (s)he was still in shock over the vampire's transformation.

"So what are we going to do? Take a car?" Brandon asked.

"We'll walk. It won't take long, maybe five, ten minutes."

As they were walking through the doors, Pip passed through the foyer. Brandon/Brandie had no choice but to salute. "Captain."

"Bran...don?" Pip questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Who's your friend?"

"This is the vampire, Alucard, and the vampire, Seras, sir." She replied with a grin.

"Where are you going?" Pip asked with a raised eyebrow, still staring at Alucard/Mila.

"Out." Alucard said plainly.

"I've never been to England, sir; I want to walk around."

"I see. Carry on, then." Pip said as he walked out.

"Yes sir!"

"Can we go now?" Mila whined.

"Gosh, you turn into a big baby when you're like this." Brandon commented. Mila laughed. The three of them started on their way.

"I do not plan on staying for long; I need to be briefed for a mission soon. I'll get you in then leave."

"Got it." Brandon said. "Thank you for this"

"No problem." Mila said.

Seras kept staring at Mila.

"It is me, Police Girl." Mila said.

"It's just I've never seen that before! Now I can do your hair and dress you up! Oh my gosh, Master, it'll be so fun!" Seras said.

"No." Mila said.

"Aww." Seras groaned.

"I wonder," Brandon began, "I've always wondered what else was out there. Besides vampires. Surely trying to hunt one down I would encounter other vampires, and then possibly other types of supernatural creatures."

"Most are extinct by now." Mila said. "Werewolves still exist I believe; normally they stay in the wild. Very rarely to they come into the city. The others, I'm not sure of. Fairies are extinct, but succubus' and the like exist."

"What's a succubus, Master?" Seras asked.

"A female demon." Mila instructed her pupil.

"Ahh!" Seras said.

They rounded a few blocks speaking of religion, demons, angels; well, at any rate, Brandon and Mila did; Seras simply listened, enthralled with their conversation. They rounded another corner, and there was the club. A purple carpet was rolled out, and a huge line rounded the building.

"You sure you got this?" Brandon asked.

"Of course. Let me do the talking, Seras, take Brandon's left arm." She did as she was told. They approached the front of the line and the bouncer with confidence.

"Are you on the list?" He asked grouchily.

"No, but there is no problem." Mila said.

"Look, lady, I can't let you in if-" The bouncer was cut off. His eyes changed color to a deep maroon, startling Brandon.

"There is no problem." Mila repeated.

"T-there...is n-no problem." The bouncer drowsily replied.

"Good." Mila said. They walked into the club with no problem but a few groans from the line. The inside was dark; music blared; lights strobe; people scattered about, most in a drunken stupor from the amount of alcohol they took in. Brandon looked around. "Perfect." Was all she said.

"I must take my leave, now." Mila said. "Have fun." Mila turned to leave.

"Alucard!" Brandon said. Mila turned. "Thanks for this." Brandon said.

Mila nodded. "Have fun." Before Brandon's very eyes the vampire vanished. A few people around murmured but they were too drunk to remember it in the morning. Brandon began looking for the bar; (S)He needed a drink after the excitement of today. (S)he spotted it, and turned to Seras.

"You want a drink?"

"I'll just take a tomato juice." She replied.

"Really?" Brandon asked her. "Lemme ask you this: What does tomato juice _look _like? Would you like something else?"

Seras bit her lip. "Strawberry daiquiri?"

"Another red drink. Your body is telling you something Seras. Listen to it. I'll come back and bring you your drink."

Brandon went to the bar. "Open a tab, name Andrew. A strawberry daiquiri and a beer; whatever's on draft." The bartender nodded and got to work on the drinks. Brandon looked around and saw some guy was already trying to talk to Seras. (S)He smiled and shook her head. The drinks were placed in front of Brandon. "Thanks." (S)He said, and placed a tip in the jar. Brandon walked back to Seras, and the young man eyed her approach. "There ya are." Brandon said to Seras, handing her the drink.

"Who's your friend?" Brandon asked.

"This is Kyle." Seras replied. Brandon stuck her hand out stiffly to shake his. "Nice to meet you Kyle, I'm Brandon, Seras's brother."

The man breathed a sigh of relief. "Nice to meet you, Brandon."

"Seras, I'm off. Tab is Andrew; see me when you're ready to leave." Seras nodded with a smile. The guy was cute; and she deserved this. Obviously she didn't know what she was getting into when she join the ranks of the undead. Brandon walked around, watching the numerous ignorant people dance the night away. She wasn't interested in meeting new people, or dating for that matter. That desire to be with someone dissolved when her life was taken from her. She simply watched; she was a people watcher, and she enjoyed trying to figure out someone's life story from their interactions with others. A tap on Brandon's shoulder startled her. Brandon turned to see an over-exercised man, not too big but bigger than herself, glaring at her. "Yes?" She asked him.

"Yo, bub. You're in my seat." He replied.

Brandie glanced around at the rest of the empty seats at the bar, and then back at him. "Do you really need _this_ seat?"

He nodded. "Up." He gestured. Brandon sighed. They would get kicked out for this. Or she could give up the seat and do the walk of shame. No; she had too much training, and she had beaten guys twice his size before. Brandon stood. "You can't have it." She said with a wicked grin. The man swung; Brandon ducked and ran forward, effectively taking the behind position, and took out one knee with one swift movement of her elbow. The man fell hard, hitting his head on the bar. Brandon rushed to "help."

"Hey man, you alright?" She said. She gestured to the bartender. "This man's had too much, and he needs medical attention." The bartender nodded and ran off the get the first aid kit. The bartender came back, and told Brandon he could take care of the man. Brandon had a lucky break with the asshole hitting his head. She wondered what the man's reaction would be if he knew he not only picked a fight with a woman, but got his ass kicked by her.

Seras soon joined by Brandon's side. "I saw what happened; you alright?"

Brandon laughed. "Of course. Are you ready? Or do you want to stay with Kyle for a little longer?"

"Him? He's creepy. He came on way quicker than I would have liked; oh well. Let's go." Seras said. They walked to the bar and paid the tab, and soon left.

Outside, the moon was high, and nearly full. Brandon was always fond of the nights when the moon lit up the night. Unfortunately, the light pollution from the city kept them from seeing the stars. Maybe she would see them back at the manor.

Up on the rooftops of a nearby building, there sat two creatures; one female and one male. Into a walkie-talkie, the tall, black-haired female spoke: "My dear Major, the draculina is sighted; but she has a partner; he's human. What do we do?" The woman's partner was silent.

"Well, continue with the plan!" The walkie spat back. "A werewolf is the only way we have NOW to kill a young vampire. Kill the draculina, but capture the man; we may be able to very well use him. We need Alucard as weak as possible."

"Yes sir!" The woman said into the walkie. "Hans – you're up. I'll get the guy." The creature stood and nodded. His height still managed to dazzle his partner, despite how long they have known one another. A green trench coat was buttoned to his neck, effectively covering the lower half of his face. They jumped from rooftop to rooftop, following Brandon and Seras.

"Did you hear that?" Seras asked Brandon.

"Hear what?" Brandon asked. They stopped to listen. Brandon didn't hear it, but Seras did. "Footsteps." She said. "Light ones. We gotta go." Brandon nodded. They took off, and Brandon started hopping to get her gun removed.

"Target is moving!" Brandon heard. They were being hunted. She finally pulled her gun free.

"Engaging hostiles." Brandon said. Seras was unarmed. "Alert Alucard, Seras. You are faster than I."

"But-"

"No time, GO!" Brandon cut off. Seras was gone in a blink. Brandon turned to aim, but the black haired girl with freckles was already in front of her; Brandon was easily disarmed and held down by the strong girl.

"Once again, Rip Van Winkle prevails!" She cheered. Hans barely glanced at her, and then stared at Brandon. "Yeah; a vampire over a human, and you're celebrating?" Brandon commented.

"Shh, now. It's over; you lost." She turned to Hans. "You didn't catch the draculina." Rip said. "Major is not going to be happy." She commented.

"What do you want with her?" Brandon snapped.

"That's not for us to tell you. The question is, what can you tell our Major?" She said to Brandon, grabbing her hair and twisting it from side to side to turn her head. Brandon grunted every time she was jerked around.

"We don't need you awake." Rip said. And with that, she slammed Brandon's head into the concrete, not killing her, but enough to knock her out. Hans' eyes got wide. "He's a pretty little thing." Rip said. "I wonder why Major wants him. What do you think, Hans?"

Hans shrugged. "Still a big talker, after all these years...ahh well; let's head back before the draculina comes back with reinforcements." Rip said. Hans nodded. Rip left Brandon on the ground; Hans picked her pick and slung her over his shoulder quite easily. Even he was surprised at how much this man weighed. They simply marched away, with Rip singing her favorite musical at the top of her lungs.

Seras ran as fast as possible. Blood tears streamed from her face; she felt like this was her fault! If she had drank the blood, she could have defended the both of them. She soon saw the manor, and cried out, "MASTER!"

Alucard, sensing his fledgling's distress call, met her outside the gates.

"We were attacked – Brandie told me to go. Two creatures. I dunno what they were."

"Where?" Was all he asked.

Seras led him all the way back to the very spot they were. All that remained was Brandie's gun and a blood spot. Alucard highly disliked getting blood from the ground, but he needed to know what happened. He kneeled at got a fingertip of it and tasted it; sure enough, Brandie's memories came flooding in.

"They were after you." Alucard said. "Why would they take Brandie, knowing she was new?" He questioned aloud.

"Unless they didn't know...what are we going to do, Master?"

Alucard stood. "Nothing at the moment."

"W-what do you mean?" Seras cried.

"We need a plan! You can't barge into Millennium headquarters and ASK for our man back!" Alucard scolded. "Come along now Seras. There is nothing we can do."

"Yes, Master." She said.

Brandie awoke in a dank room, her head throbbing. She was strapped to a gurney of sorts. She was surrounded by numerous ominous, dirty instruments.

"Ahh, you are awake!" She heard a man say. She violently jerked around until she could see the man in a lab coat with blonde hair and glasses.

"Whoa, now. Rip hit you hard. Allow me to introduce myself; I am Doctor Avondale Naypeer. You may call me 'Doc.' Now; I am going to give you something for the pain, alright? Okay, stay still now."

A needle pierced Brandie's arm, and she gasped. She suddenly felt really tired, and her eyes became too heavy to hold open. Sleep gripped her, and she was unconscious. After Doc was done with her, he pushed her out of the room. Hans was guarding the door. "Take him to the holding cell. Chain him up. Major will want to interrogate him."

Hans nodded. He took her down the hall and into one of the barred cells. He unhooked the gurney and sat her down on the ground. He then hooked her wrists up. He then left.

Back at Hellsing, Seras returned to her room. A pack of blood waited for her on the table. Without hesitation, she ripped the bag open and drank; next time she would be ready.

Alucard decided he would be the one to tell Pip about what happened. He appeared into his room; it was night, so the Captain was sleeping soundly.

"Wake up." Alucard said.

Pip jumped and drew his gun from under his pillow. When he realized it was Alucard, he lowered his gun and asked him, "What do you want?"

"There was an attack while we were out. I had left the two girls at the club. When they left, they were attacked; Seras escaped on Brandie's orders, however, Brandie was taken by Millennium."

"What? We have to help her!"

"There's nothing we can do but investigate Millennium further. We don't even know where they are hiding."

Pip sighed.

"We need to hurry, though. Once they find Brandie knows nothing, they will kill her. We are shipping out tonight to go to Rio. Pack your things; Integra wants you to come with."

"Of course."

"We will find her." Alucard said.

Pip nodded.

Brandie's eyes tried to pry themselves open. The dark room kept her from seeing anything, and the chains around get wrists kept her from moving her hands more than two feet. She had been through worse. She heard something, and looked up. There she saw a figure.

"Hey! Where am I?" She asked. The figure turned, and she saw it was the man that had attacked them before. He left.

"Dammit." She murmured. She wrestled with the chains.

Not ten minutes later, the lights were switched on. Brandie flinched from the brightness of the room. In walked Hans, Rip, and a plump man dress in an officer's uniform.

"Ahh young sir, welcome to our humble abode." The man said. "I am known simply as Major. And what is your name?"

"Brandon." She said. Major chuckled. "Such a nice name for a boy of your age. Tell me, how old are you?"

"Twenty six." She said.

"That old! How is it that you are that small then?"

"I was a premature birth." She lied.

"Ahh, I see. I believed you would be fit for our Junior Officer program, but I see I was mistaken."

"What makes you think that I will join you?" Brandie shot back coolly.

"See that is what you don't know; you will join us, sooner or later. We even have one from Hellsing on our side." Brandie's eye got big. "You see, everything is corrupt. Our spies and our reach is everywhere. There is nothing to fight for any longer." He sang.

"There always is." Brandie said.

"Hmm. I see. Officer Van Winkle?"

"Yes sir?" She said.

"Flip that switch there."

"Yes sir!" She replied.

Upon the snap of the switch, electricity coursed through Brandie's tiny body. She convulsed, but she wouldn't scream. She couldn't.

"That's enough." Major said. The switch was turned off, and Brandie's head hung.

"What do you think, Brandon?" Major asked. "The cuffs that are attached to you are connected to the AC circuit in this room. You cooperate and tell us what we need to know, and you aren't shocked. Simple?"

Brandie glared.

"Oh this will be fun!" Major declared. "Again, Officer Van Winkle!"

She flipped the switch, and electricity again flowed through Brandie's body. Brandie's head flew backwards. This time she screeched. Off the switch went. Brandie's head hung; her eyes closed. Hans just stared. On again. No sound; just her body convulsing.

"That's alright, Rip." Major said. "He can't take much, can he? We need him to handle more." Major turned to Hans. "Turn him into one of yours. We have enough vampires around. Then bind him in silver. Rip, with me." They left him on his own. He sighed. He didn't want to spread this curse. The first change was always painful, especially if they are infected just before a full moon. Orders were orders, though. He walked out of the cell and retrieved the silver cuffs with his gloves on. He hooked them to the wall and then to Brandie.

Brandie started coming to. "W-what? What's going on?"

Hans pulled down the sleeve of her coat. In a hoarse voice, he said. "I'm sorry." He then bit into her arm. Brandie gasped. Upon the taste of her blood, Hans jumped back. It was a woman! He had turned a woman! He had vowed never again. Never, EVER again. Female werewolves are extremely dangerous, even stronger than their male counterparts. No! Not good. He had to alert Major.

"No need." A young boy with cat ears said. "I've already told him; and I told him of your intentions of telling him, so you are in the clear!" The boy made his way to Hans. Hans responded by patting him on the head; the boy seemed happy. They both stared at the writhing girl on the floor.

"Isn't this your first pup in thirty years?" The Major said, entering back into the room.

Hans nodded.

"If you tame her, you can keep her." Major said. "Get her in line with us, and she won't be hurt."

Hans nodded again. "Contrary to popular belief I have _some _humanity left in me; well, at least more than the lot of you." Major looked at the girl on the floor. "Find out her _real _name."

Hans turned to the boy. The boy then spoke up. "Hans says he will know when she is fully turned, but he doesn't think 'Brandon' is too far away from her real name."

"Thank you, Warrant Officer Schrodinger."

"Hans also requests bigger silver chains."

"Oh?" The Major asked. "Why is that?"

"He says her first transformation will be ugly; her first moon is just about here, that's why she in so much pain. Hans says her body is preparing for the change way faster than any others. Most people's bodies have a month to prepare. She has two days. He also says it will make her stronger."

"Of course then! We don't need her getting out, now do we?"

Hans nodded.

"And it's even more of a reason to get her to join us."

Brandie didn't even hear their conversation. She was too preoccupied with the burning sensation spreading quickly. She heard some pops in her joints, and something moving in her veins. The chains began to burn horribly, but it was nothing compared to what was going on inside her.

"Turn it OFF!" She screeched. She still believed the electricity to be on.

Hans winced at her scream. He would stay.

"Oh, but my dear," Major said. "The electricity is off. You will understand soon."

Brandie still didn't hear Major. She just wanted the pain to stop. Similar to acid flowing through her veins, the pain spread to her entire body.

Time past. The pain soon became her only friend. It soon subsided, leaving her alone. It only left her for a moment. It wasn't but two days the pain was with her. Then she changed.

Hans watched the girl writhe on the ground before him. She was a strong spirit; when she finally changed fully he had access to everything in her mind. Her name was Brandie, and she was from America. Odd for her to be in England. Everything about her flooded into his mind. What stuck was her past. She would be difficult to tame, especially with what Jan did to her.

He watched the gigantic blonde wolf across from him finally collapse from exhaustion after wrestling with the chains.

_Listen. _He placed the words right in her mind. Her ears perked up. _You have to listen to everything I tell you to. Got it?_

She growled. _You're one of __**them.**_ She thought angrily. _Why would I-_

_QUIET_

The word echoed hard in her brain. She physically flinched away from his silent words.

_You have no choice in the matter. Your body will listen even if your mind does not agree. I'm trying to give you some control; simply listen to me. They will kill you if you go rogue, do you understand what I am telling you? _

The wolf nodded solemnly.

_What is your name – your __**real**_ _name?_

_Brandie._

_I'm going to let you out now. _Hans told her. _Stay by me and do nothing unless asked to, got it?_

Brandie nodded again. Chains removed, she stretched hard and looked over at Hans. He motioned for her to follow him. She obliged. Brandie's height on all fours put her at about Han's shoulders; bigger than most wolves, but not the biggest. It was extremely important that she believed him to be stronger; but he wasn't. The one thing he had over her was that he made her; so long as he accepted her into his pack, he could control her body.

She stuck close to him; he was the only person on her side – sorta kinda – at the moment. She didn't realize where she was until a window caught her eye. All there was were clouds.

_Umm, where are we? Whatever your name is._

_Hans, I am called. _He replied. _We are on a Millennium zeppelin. I believe we are over Russia at the moment._

The wolf jogged over to the window and hopped onto two legs to get a better look. From what she saw, it was nearly dawn, the light rays shining through the mountains nearby, and illuminating the few clouds.

_I think you will revert back soon. _Hans told her. _Follow me._

_What __**am **__I?_

He took her down some stairs.

_A werewolf. Second to me._ Down a hall they went.

_You are the first? Man, I meet the first vampire and then the first werewolf. It's been a good week. _Hans glanced at the girl with a raised eyebrow.

They turned left.

_Major will want to question you about said vampire. _

They turned right.

_Don't you already know everything I know? _

Left.

_I do, but as a soldier you know about cross examination, correct? _

_This isn't right! I know nothing! I wasn't at Hellsing but a __**DAY! **_The wolf jumped in front of Hans. _Please, don't put me in those chains again. _The wolf's eyes pleaded. Hans pushed past her. _They won't if you cooperate. If you really know nothing, which I know you do not, then they won't push._

Then a left, and Hans turned to open a door.

_This is your room. Uniforms are in the drawers. Don't wander. I'll come back when you are human and dressed. _

The wolf turned to him. _Will I be like this every full moon? _

_Until control is gained, yes. _

_Alright. _

Hans left the young wolf to be alone. The wolf glanced around at the surprisingly clean room. She jumped on the cot, made a few turns, and fell asleep, that is until she writhed in pain due to her transformation back into a human. Nude, she rolled on her stomach and began to cry. What the hell had she gotten into? But a mirror soon caught her attention. She cleared her eyes, hopped up, turned her back to it, and looked over her shoulder. The eye...it's gone. She began to laugh through more tears. "It's gone! All GONE!" She celebrated. For years that eye had **haunted** her. But not anymore. No longer will the mark follow her. She got dressed quickly in the oversized uniform and swung the door open, only to find Hans standing in the doorway.

_I told you not to wander! _He said.

"I wasn't!" Brandie said. "I was going to find you." She then did something the Werewolf never expected. She _hugged_ him. The gigantic man staggered back a bit, his eyes widened.

"What you did" She said into his coat. "– Turning me – it got rid of the awful thing on my back." She stepped back. "Thank you. That probably wasn't your intention," she conceded, "but nonetheless, you have freed me."

Hans then returned to his usual composure. _Walk with me. _He told her. She followed close behind him. _I understand what Jan did to you. Honestly, I never liked the guy. Understand it was under no order from this organization. _

"I understand." She said. She figured that was his way of saying 'you are welcome.' She suddenly felt a lot better about facing the leader of the organization with Hans by her side.

"You don't by any chance have a cigarette on you, do you? I haven't had one in like three days." Brandie asked Hans.

He nodded. He handed her one of Rip's; she won't mind.

"And a light? If you have it?" Brandie asked. Hans obliged.

"Thank you."

They walked until they came to a door. They entered, and inside was a modern interrogation room. He led her in. All she saw were mirrors, but she knew they were one-way. Hans stood behind her in the corner. In entered the Major himself.

"Oh, my young Fraulein, how are you this morning?"

"I am fine, and you, Major?" She said cooly. She puffed on her cigarette.

"Fine, fine! Such manners! You've taught her already, Hans?" Hans shook his head.

"Ah. So you are to cooperate then?"

"I will cooperate enough to keep myself out of danger. I do not know much, you have kidnapped the wrong agent."

"Let's start with Alucard. Oh lovely Alucard! A war machine and an unsympathetic serial killer. What do you know of him?"

"Nice guy." She began. Major snorted with laughter. Brandie glared. "Sorry, sorry, go on." He said.

She stretched her arms out over the table and then clasped them together. "Somehow related to Dracula; can change forms at will. Oh, and loves to read minds. That's all I know of him." She drew more of the cigarette.

"All stuff we know you know. Next, what of the fledgling?"

"Young, nice girl. Excellent shot." She said.

"...Andd?" Major said. "Has she taken in blood yet?"

Brandie chose her words carefully. "Not that I know of. I think she's on strike."

"Again, all stuff we know you know. Good, good!"

"Let me ask you a question, Major."

"Hmmm?" He sang.

"What is your purpose in this? All _I_ see is an organization with no goal."

"Pupose?" He asked. "PURpose?" He sounded the word out. "Nope, no such has ever been mentioned by anyone in this organization." He sang with a grin.

"Right. Figured as much." She said as she rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. A long draw of her cigarette prompted more dialogue.

"Another question, if I may, Major?"

"Yes?" He hummed whilst looking at his nails.

"When is a possible release date for myself?"

The Major stopped what he was doing. "Oh my sweet little fraulein!" He said as he got up. "Such innocence...and naivety." He said cupping her chin. Brandie jerked away in a sudden movement, like a reflex. The Major frowned. "It appears, fraulein, that you are here...to stay!" He finished with a wicked grin. Brandie went to rise to beat the hell out of this perversion of man, but she found her body would not respond.

_Sit. _Was placed in her mind by Hans.

"What the HELL do you mean, 'STAY'?" She exploded.

"The fact of the matter is, we need you," Major sat back in his chair. Brandie's head dropped; her face blocked from view by her cap. He continued, "We need you to infiltrate Hellsing."

A pause.

Both Major and Hans were waiting to see if her answer means she'll voluntarily do it, or be forced.

Both men were surprised to hear laughter come from the small girl. A small chuckle began, and soon the entire room was filled with her uncontrollable laughter.

The Major clapped his hands together in triumph. He had won another over. "Well, I'll take that as a good sign-"

"You're a fucking idiot!" Brandie said through her laughing.

"I'm sorry?" Major asked. He looked at Hans. "Did I miss something?" Hans shrugged.

"I can't get past ALUCARD now! You idiot I'm a fucking wolf for crying out loud! It's your own god damned fault you know!"

The Major smiled. "He won't be a problem. See we need you in there for...eh two hours – tops. We just need a teensy-weensy problem taken care of."

"Oh?" She said, wiping the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Seras Victoria!" The Major said. Brandie stopped dead.

"Victoria is a good girl! What's she to do with all of this?" Brandie queried, clasping her hands in front of her on the table.

"For starters she is a member of an enemy clan, not to mention the one and only fledgling of Alucard's."

"I'm a soldier, not an assassin."

"You are now remarkably light on your feet. I did not hear the both of you in here until I entered."

"And if I refuse?" Brandie asked.

_Careful. _Hans noted.

"Well, let's see do you remember meeting a certain member of our organization whom goes by the name of Doctor Avondale Naypeer?"

"The name is clouded, but I believe so. He injected me with something and then I was out. Why?"

Major grinned. "Implanted inside – not just you – but every Millennium member is a chip, which tracks location, vitals, the likes."

"B.F.D., so you know where I am all the time-"

"Also implanted is a self-destruct mechanism, in which the detonation sequence can be initiated by, me!" Major laughed.

Brandie removed her cap momentarily and ran her fingers through her short hair. Now that all her scars were gone, she wouldn't be able to tell _where_ the self-destruct system is. She was stuck.

After a few moments, and a few more puffs of the cigarette, Brandie spoke.

"I will be killed before getting near the girl."

"Oh?" The Major said. "How do you know this?"

"You know as well as I Alucard will come to see me."

"You'll figure something out." He dismissed.

Brandie sighed. Still stuck.

"Alright. When do I leave?"

A grin crept upon Major's face. "A week's time."

Brandie stood up, and she turned to Hans. "Would you mind leading me back to my room?" Hans nodded. She turned to Major. "It was a _treat_ conversing with you, Major, but I'm afraid I must take my leave."

"Of course, fraulein! Farewell for now!"

And with that, the two wolves left the interrogation room.

Major spoke into a walkie, and said, "I need someone to clean up in here. There is ash _everywhere._"

After a few moments of walking in silence, Brandie spoke.

"He knows this is a complete and utter suicide mission, right?"

Hans nodded. _He cares not for us._

_Why do you stay then? Can't you leave? Or is that self-destruct device in you too?_

_No, but I am loyal. _

_Why? _Brandie demanded.

_When you are raised during the Hitler regime in Germany, you are loyal. Period._

_But that entire period is done. Hitler is dead! Why are you still with this monstrosity of an organization?_

_What else do you think I could do? Nothing! This is all I know, and I'd like to keep it that way._

Brandie stopped.

_Look, I don't want to kill the only __**being **__whom has ever been kind to me. Just rip that self-destruct thing outta me, at least. I hate being under pressure._

Hans raised an eyebrow. _Do you even know __**where **__it is?_

Brandie shook her head. Hans then made a motion to point at the center of his stomach.

_It is on your liver. I could remove it, but I don't know if you will live. _

"Do it." She said. "It's die now, or die at the hands of Alucard. I don't know about you, but I'd choose the first."

Hans held the bridge of his nose in frustration. _Fine._

**Well, we shall see how this crude surgery goes, and what happens when Brandie returns to Hellsing!**


End file.
